dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fan Stories/@comment-44662409-20200121002935
Splintered Scales (Part 1) In the seemingly endless mystical expanses, the dragons you see are only the most domesticated of the species. The real threats are the ones outside the vast, force field-like border. Out there, survival of the fittest is the only rule. Out there, the microscopic action-controlling chips of "Tame Dragons" is rendered useless. Even the best of friends for our little pets are slowly devoured, like they had never met. In the expanse known as "The Uncharted Lands" a small dragon is abandoned by it's mother on a jagged stone. Even this newborn runt is bigger than an elder Rocirus. This dragon isn't unlike a Lung, but is has some key features that make it a different subspecies. This dragon... he will now be known as Koi, Has the basic Lung shape, but he is much bigger, has webbed feet, gills, and smaller horns. He also doesn't have the trail of sparkles, making his kind much more stealthy. This particular one is orange and white- the traditional koi coloring. After the mom of Koi left, Koi quickly assessed the pillar of stone. Unlike what the female thought, he was smarter than all his siblings, therefore, making his the "fittest" of his litter-mates. He climbed down slowly with his foot-long claws, searching for any and every nook and slit in the tattered stone spike. When he got down, he crawled along the ground, dragging his stomach scales along the upturned and muddy terrain. See, a large hawk-like dragon, reminiscent of the tame owls, was gliding among the clouds, searching for astray prey. Koi crept until he reached a small and murky pond, devoid of everything but a few stray toads. Koi slipped into the water noiselessly. Here, he would spend the rest of his childhood, everyday the same routine. One day, Koi went along his morning hunt. He came across a waterfall, seeming to go up endlessly. Fish were mindlessly drifting down the rocky rapids. They busted themselves on the jutting outbursts of stones, but none of them seemed to care. Koi, curious as always, at his fill of the carcasses, and then proceeded to swim up the waterfall. He swam for miles and miles, but never seemed to get tired. How curious. He swam for what seemed like hours, but was actually weeks upon weeks. He made it up to see a regal Japanese-style castle. He shook the water from himself and entered the palace. Inside was a dragon, hideous with age, from which fish flowed like blood. The hideous god, being an omniscient, all knowing being, knew that Koi was going to come, and that the god's fate was inevitable. Speaking in a booming voice, he said. "Come young one. Let me transfer to you the power of ancient deities long gone." "What are you?" Koi responded. "My name is unimportant, my title is what I bestow upon thee." "What do you mean bestow?" "Come, child. Hold my fin. See all." The fish god replied. And so Koi came. He gripped the fin with dainty claws. And suddenly, within a second of the contact, the god's memory and powers flowed into Koi like a rushing river. After the transition was complete, the god slumped over, dead. The fish stopped flowing, and the waterfall palace crumbled. However, godhood has its cost. When Koi became the new god of luck, his eyesight flickered out like a dead light-bulb. His emotions were long gone. But in turn, he had gotten the ability to grant wishes, and regenerate himself at insane speeds. However, Koi was still not satisfied. CREDITS: Fan Species - Koiyn (Pronounced as Coin) 100,00 HP, 1,000 melee damage, 10,000 elemental damage, 10,000 regen per hour Fan Species - Luck God - 1,000,000 HP, 1,000 melee/elemental damage, Full Regen in 3 minutes Story Type - Idk yet, comment ideas Creator of Species - ZycronRaven Author - ZycronRaven (Let me know if there are any errors or the such)